In the related art, there is a recovery process called redundant copy. In the redundant copy, a sign of a fault is detected by using statistical point addition processing and the like, and data migration from a suspected disk to an alternate disk (hot spare) is performed in the background.
As a related art, for example, there is a disk array device that deducts points when a failure occurs, deducts points when a command processing time exceeds a processing time reference value, and degenerates defective components when the points fall below a first point reference value. In addition, in a case where a failure of a virtualized storage is detected, there is a technique for investigating the extent of impact due to the failure, specifying a device to be fixed, determining a migration destination device that adapts to attributes such as performance and reliability of the device, and instructing device migration to the virtual storage. Furthermore, in a case where it is determined that an unallocated data storage device may be used to restore a degraded data storage array to best reliability, best performance, and best efficiency, there is a technique of reconfiguring the degraded data storage array to include the unallocated data storage device. Furthermore, in a standby state of the disk storage device not being accessed from a host, there is a technique for performing one of a predetermined test on the functions of the disk storage device, preferably a read test, a write servo test, a write test, or any combination thereof. In addition, there is a technique in which a disk device on a slave side monitors transmission and reception of input and output processing information (event) via a data bus between a disk device on a master device side and a host device, and collects and stores the information in its own device to reproduces the stored event information in its own device.
For example, related technologies are disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-252692, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-326935, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-200299, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2001-5616, and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2003-150326.